


No Home Sweet and No Sweet Home

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Dean Winchester, Castiel-centric (Supernatural), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Not Winchester Friendly, Season/Series 15, not dean friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: Home. The word felt strange and foreign to Castiel. (Set sometime after 15x01.)





	No Home Sweet and No Sweet Home

* * *

Castiel stood at the top of the stairs leading down into the bunker. They had just gotten back there—back home. _Home_. The word felt strange and foreign to Castiel. He had struggled so long to feel like he was a part of this place and to feel like he belonged here. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when something shifted and he started to feel like he did, but he knew there was a time when he had felt that way. Now, it didn't feel like much of a home anymore.

Dean had coolly brushed past him without a word as he made his way down the stairs; the meaning and intent behind his gesture was clear. Dean was still angry with him and wanted to hurt him, and he did. Castiel could feel Dean's apathy and indifference like it was a physical wound Dean had inflicted on him instead. Worse than one, even, because he didn't know how to heal the wound. He didn't know how to stop the pain. He didn't know how to defend himself from Dean or even how to stop Dean from hurting him in the first place. The weight of Dean's anger crushed him; already too heavy a burden to bear on top of the agony of Jack's death, his own guilt, his father's betrayal—everything.

Sam had opened his mouth to say something to Dean, or perhaps say something to him, too, but he closed it just as abruptly. Sam offered him a small smile that started and ended looking more like a grimace than anything else. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. Castiel wanted to lean into the touch and draw comfort from it, but the moment was too fleeting; Sam let go of him and walked down the stairs after Dean.

Castiel stood at the top of the stairs, alone.

* * *


End file.
